Christmas Magic
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: A snowy and magical Christmas Eve for the Ricardos. Takes place three years into their marriage. (Sorry this is so late, but better late than never!) Enjoy!


Ricky sat in the living room and stared at the Christmas tree that he and Lucy had decorated the day before. It sparkled like diamonds and brought such a holiday spirit into the room. His heart had such joy in it, that he couldn't keep from smiling.

He had been married to Lucy for three years and every year, the Christmases were becoming more and more joyful. Their love seemed to grow even more during the holiday season, if that was even possible. They loved celebrating just the two of them and sharing experiences that they would remember forever.

As he was reflecting on past Christmases that they had celebrated, his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Lucy wave her hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times, then focused on the beautiful woman in front of him. By this time, she looked in the direction that he had been staring in and commented.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"I think you're more beautiful."

"Aww, Ricky."

Lucy leaned down and gave her husband a soft kiss; a way of saying thank you for the compliment that she had just given him. He pat his lap as a way of telling her that's where he wanted her. Sitting down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating like a conga drum and found it very relaxing. She loved his heart so much because it exuded warmth and love, which was needed this time of year.

Ricky stroked his wife's arm and let out a contented sigh at the position they were in. He kissed the side of Lucy's head and looked down at her. She felt his eyes on him and looked up to meet his gaze. Breaking the spell that he had over her, Lucy decided to speak up.

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already. It seems like yesterday that it was Thanksgiving."

"I know. I shoul' be escited that it's Christmas, but with you, everyday feels like Christmas anyway."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as her husband continued his pattern of speaking lovingly to her. She decided to follow his lead and give him back some of the love that he had been giving her.

"Well, if that's true, then you're the best Christmas present that I've ever received."

Ricky smiled and gave Lucy a passionate kiss. Lucy put her hands up to his face and she felt Ricky wrap her up in his arms. After a few beautiful moments, the two of them let go, knowing that there would be more to follow later on that night. They always considered their love making to be magical, but there was something about being that way on Christmas that just added to it.

"Well, I should probably check on dinner so it's not midnight by the time that we're eating. I have a roast in the oven with mashed potatoes and an angel food cake. We'll be eating like kings tonight."

Ricky laughed at his wife's joke and the two of them got up together. Following her into the kitchen, Ricky decided to help her, even though he didn't know any other husband that helped their wife cook. Since they had gotten married, it had become a tradition for him to help her prepare their meal. It added so much to their actual dinner by both of them helping out.

While the roast finished cooking, Lucy set the table and took out the candlesticks that Ricky's mother had sent to them for their first Christmas together. They were beautiful and she loved to set something out to incorporate his heritage.

Lighting them, she looked around the room and admired the glow that the flame added to the room. She looked over at her beautiful husband and especially loved how the light from the flame cast a shadow over his face.

Feeling that she was looking at him, he turned in her direction and winked. She smiled back at him, feeling a sense of joy. She had liked Christmas as a little girl, but she had developed a deep love for it after she and Ricky had gotten married. It was as if they were the only two people in the world for just one night and she felt so loved and safe with him.

Setting the food on the table, the two of them ate in silence, but held each other's hands. Usually, Ricky scarfed down his food while at dinner, but tonight was different. He took his time to savor every bite as if it were his last meal.

Finally finishing, they put their dishes in the sink and knew that they could wait until morning. Right now, this was their holiday and they just wanted to be with each other. Walking into the kitchen, Ricky turned around to face Lucy behind him and displayed a huge smile on his face.

"So, are you ready for your present?"

"Yes!"

Ricky smiled at Lucy's excitement over the gift she was about to get. The two of them walked over to the tree and each picked up a small box. Ricky handed her a box with white and gold wrapping paper. Lucy put her hand over the beautiful wrapping before tearing into it. She uncovered a velvet box and looked up at Ricky. She knew that this must have cost him a fortune and despite what everyone thought, she felt bad that he spent so much on her.

Lucy opened the box and felt her breath catch in her throat. She saw a gold locket that had small diamonds all around it. She felt tears form in her eyes as she looked into Ricky's.

"It's...beautiful," she choked.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, but I wish that you hadn't spent that much on my present."

"You're worth it. Look inside."

Lucy opened the locket and saw a picture of the two of them from the day that they were married. She now felt a stream of tears come rushing and put her hand over her mouth.

"I love it so much, Ricky and I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'."

Lucy smiled and leaned in to give her husband a kiss. She put her forehead to his and she felt him wipe away the tears from her face. Leaning back, she handed him his gift, which looked like the same size as hers. He smiled up at her before taking the paper off of his.

As he opened it, he saw that it was a velvet box, just like his, but smaller. Opening the box, he saw a gold watch shining back at him. Running his fingers over it, he looked up to Lucy's smiling face and displayed a shocked look.

"Sweethear', I love it so mush, but how did you 'fford it?"

"I've been saving my allowance for quite some time. It wasn't easy, trust me, but you were worth it one hundred percent. Look on the back of the face."

"'To Ricky, My one and only love. Forever, Lucy.'"

Ricky was overcome with emotion and also at a loss for words. After a few moments of bringing himself back to reality, he put his hand to Lucy's face.

"Come here," he said, as he placed his lips onto hers.

The two of them kissed each other softly and slowly, as if to keep this beautiful moment lasting for eternity. There wasn't rush in their kissing and they knew that these gifts didn't match the love that they both felt was their own Christmas gift.

Leaning back from each other, they smiled and stood up from where they had been sitting. After cleaning up the wrapping paper that was strewn on the floor, Lucy looked out their kitchen window and was overwhelmed by the lights in the city. Feeling filled with the holiday spirit, she grabbed Ricky by the arm and had a smile on her face that competed with their Christmas tree lights.

"Ricky, let's go outside for a walk!"

"Wha? Lucy, it's freezin'!"

"So, we'll keep each other warm. I just want to take a walk with you for a few minutes outside. Please, Ricky?"

Ricky knew that when she used that tone, there wasn't any way that he could say no to her.

"Alrigh', honey, jus' for a few minutes. I dun't wunt us to catsh our death of col'."

"Thank you! Let's go get our coats! Come on!"

After bundling up in their coats and gloves, they walked out their door and down the front steps of their apartment building. Lucy held onto Ricky's arm as she took in the Christmas scenery all around her. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the lights that adorned the windows and the wreaths that were on the front doors of the buildings. She felt a shiver go through her, partially because of the sight before her and also because it was December. Suddenly, she felt Ricky's arm go around her and bring her close to his warm body.

Walking down the street, clinging to each other, they felt extremely happy to be here in this moment with each other. Getting to the end of the street, Ricky stopped to look at Lucy. The streetlight that they stood under shined brightly on her face and Ricky put his forehead down to hers. Hearing church bells in the distance, the two of them looked around and saw tiny snowflakes fall.

Looking at his new watch, Ricky saw that it was midnight and officially Christmas Day. Putting his hand up to Lucy's face, he saw her close her eyes at his gentle touch.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy."

"Merry Christmas, Ricky."

The two of them embraced each other and connected their lips together. Ricky put the folds of his coat around Lucy and pulled her even closer to his body. After sharing a few moments of kissing, the two of them felt heavier snowflakes fall on their faces. Pulling apart, they both let out a giggle as they looked at each other.

"I think it's time we go inside, dun't you?"

Lucy looked at the expression that Ricky had on his face. She knew what he was insinuating with that look and she was more than ready. Linking her arm through his, the couple walked back down to their apartment through the snow that was coming down full force.

The two of them walked into their apartment, took off their coats and left them on the couch. They stared at each other and felt that familiar Christmas magic that this day always seemed to bring. Ricky walked over to Lucy and swooped her into his arms.

Walking into their bedroom, Ricky put Lucy down and began to kiss her. Subtly slipping his tongue into her mouth, Lucy moaned as she felt it slide against her own. As the two kept their connection with their lips, Ricky gathered Lucy up into his embrace and lowered the zipper on her dress and panties. Pulling away for a few moments, he peeled the dress off of her and took in the sight before him.

Stepping out of her dress that was on the floor, she stood before her husband and helped him take off his jacket, tie and began to unbutton his shirt. There wasn't a rushing need for their experience together. The two of them just felt as if going slowly would extend their night even further.

Ricky scooped Lucy back up into his arms and walked with her towards the bed. As he walked with her, Lucy traced the warm skin on his chest with her finger. Before he deposited her on the bed, she looked into his eyes and saw that they had become as dark as the night sky.

Laying her down on the bed, Ricky undid his pants and boxers before getting in. He stood before Lucy and watched her smile with satisfaction. She brought her hand to touch the length of him, but after a few moments, Ricky stilled her hand, knowing that if she had continued, their magical night would be ruined.

Ricky got into bed with Lucy and gathered her up into his arms. Starting at her lips, he placed gentle kisses and trailed them down her cheeks and landed on her neck. Lucy let out soft moans as she felt her husband kiss up and down the side of her neck. She ran her hands over his back as she pressed him deeper into that area. Ricky trailed his kisses even further as he got directly on top of her. As he got to her chest, he left hot kisses on her breasts as he felt her body writhe beneath him. He felt Lucy shudder as she experienced her first orgasm. Looking up at her, he saw the smile that she had on her face.

Bringing himself back up to her face, he gently held her cheeks in both of his hands. Looking into her bright blue eyes, he began to whisper Spanish declarations of promise and love to her. Lucy's eyes welled up with tears, even though she didn't know what his beautiful words meant. All she knew was that the words were heartfelt and summarized everything he felt in his heart.

At this moment, Ricky knew that he couldn't hold back showing her how much she meant to him. He slid himself into her as deeply as he could get and felt her legs go around his waste in a timeless response.

"I love you, mi amor," he whispered.

Lucy was so overcome by her emotions, that she could only mouth back her words of love to him.

Planting his lips on hers, they began to move their bodies rhythmically, as if they were dancing together. They matched the other's responsiveness and moaned into each other's mouths. They felt their breaths becoming shorter, as they barely held onto the connection of their lips.

Always wanting to make sure his wife was satisfied first, Ricky began to notice that Lucy was holding back her release. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a reassuring look that explained they would always have their magic, whether it was Christmas or not. With that, he began to thrust into with a slightly quicker pace and as he saw her head go back, he felt her release beautifully around him. Letting go himself, he put his head in the crook of her neck and left a few small kisses on her shoulder.

Ricky looked back into Lucy's face and saw that she was trying to regain her breathing. He kissed her cheek and landed at her side. Putting his hand across her waist, he stared at her with such love and amazement that two people could experience what they always did. Looking back at him, she put her hand up to his face and mirrored his thoughts. As they lay together, Lucy looked towards the window and had an idea. Trying to get up, she felt Ricky's arm tighten around her waist.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

"I just want to get up and open the curtains. I want to watch the snow falling down."

"But I dun't wunt you to leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you for that long. I just want to open the curtains," said Lucy, as she let out a small giggle, but then turned serious. "I want to watch the snow falling down while I lay in your arms."

"Alrigh, Swee'hear', go ahead."

Lucy put the top sheet around her body and walked over to the window. As she opened the curtains, the streetlights from outside cast a shadow in their bedroom and made it possible to watch the snowflakes dance around to the ground. Entranced by the vision before her, she felt Ricky's arms go around her waist. She leaned back into his chest and felt happier than ever.

"Weren't you suppose to come back?" Ricky asked, in a mock stern voice.

Without warning, Ricky threw Lucy over his shoulder as she let out a happy laugh. Ricky let her fall gently into their bed as he watched her cover her mouth laughing. He hovered over her body and kissed her deeply, but briefly. Lucy backed up back to her pillows and beckoned her husband to come lay next to her. Without hesitation, he slid next to her, took her hand into his and kissed it. Not letting go of her hand, he took the tips of his fingers and caressed it, feeling a shiver coming from Lucy.

Pulling the blanket over them, the two laid in each other's embrace and watched the snow fall quickly down from the sky. Both knew that the Christmas spirit had once again, struck them in the best possible way.


End file.
